


Sting

by movethisalong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Medical Kink, Poisoning, References to Drugs, Snowballing, This one is for freaks only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movethisalong/pseuds/movethisalong
Summary: Sasori tests a euphoric new toxin on his intoxicated partner, and uses the situation to both of their advantages.This one is for my freaks only ilu guys
Relationships: Deidara & Sasori (Naruto), Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Sting

Sasori sat at his workbench, lights bright upon his newest creation but dim on the rest of the room. He carefully threaded the fingers into the sockets of his new puppet and tightened them in place with his wrench. He allowed himself a grin, as he was very nearly complete. He had only to insert a few more hidden blades, pump poison into the system and sew it a robe, and he would finally be finished after a week of hard work. He glanced over at his selection of blades, trying to make up his mind on which of slender weapons he would integrate, and where. As he pondered, he heard a loud knocking on his workshop's door. He gritted his teeth and frowned as he quickly turned to face it.

"I'm busy, what is it?" He hissed, annoyed at the intrusion.

"Danna~ open up the door, hmm?" A smooth voice purred from the other side.

Sasori rolled his eyes. Of course the brat needed his attention now. Sure, he'd been secluding himself away from the blonde night and day for a while, but it was important work. Moreso, it was his art, and Deidara of all people should have some understanding of the artistic process by now. He glared at the door as his partner continued pounding on it, eventually annoying him to the point where he had no choice but to let him in. He frustratingly threw down his tools and rose from his seat and mumbled his way to the door. As soon as he began to open it his partner pushed his way through and fell atop him. Sasori could barely stay upright as he held tightly to the taller man, trying not to drop him.

Deidara was without his cloak, simply wearing his baggy pants and mesh top. His face was flush and he reeked of cheap sake. Sasori struggled to support his dead weight as the blonde hung limp around his neck, chuckling to himself as he gently rubbed the puppet's back.

"Deidara… get the hell off of me before I kill you!" He grunted as he struggled to walk towards the wall for better support.

"Sasori-no-danna… come on, let's have some fun, hmm!" His reply was slurred as he tumbled along with his danna.

Sasori was fuming as he clumsily guided the drunken teen across the room and towards his desk, finally resting him into his seat. Deidara chuckled and leaned back, splaying open his legs and letting his arms hang limp. Sasori stared the blonde down as he tried to assess the situation. 

"How drunk are you right now, brat?" He hissed, crossing his arms as Deidara swayed in his seat.

"I'm! Not that drunk, Sasori! How dare you, hm!" Deidara yelled back as he swayed around in the seat.

Deidara was still smiling despite his tone, grinning wide from the reaction his drunken deviousness could elicit from his partner. He lazily slid his hand up his torso and dipped a couple fingers into the collar of his shirt. He felt so warm under what little clothing he had on that it was beginning to get uncomfortable.

Sasori was almost amused with how out of it the brat was. The way he sloppily teased himself and swung around like that was helping to alieve his frustration as well. He walked to the desk, brushed past his partner, and quickly swept the assortment of puppet limbs from the surface. Deidara perked up as he saw, blue eyes wide and mouth agape. He quickly returned to his big grin though as he shakily rose from the seat.

"You want to have some fun, Deidara? Then let's have some fun." Sasori said as he gripped the blonde by his waist and hoisted him up onto the desk.

Deidara giggled as he was pulled up and quickly wrapped his legs around Sasori's waist. As he pulled the puppet closer he reached up and began to undo his cloak, tugging it open to reveal his chassis. Sasori responded by reaching up and grabbing the twink by his throat, squeezing and eliciting a high whimper from him. 

"I know you're a drunken mess right now, brat… but how would you like to take that a step further?" The redhead asked, slowly eazing off of his throat so he could reply.

"Hm, what did you have in mind, my man?" Deidara asked, eyes starting to glaze in anticipation.

Sasori looked down at some of his tools he'd been using. He rummaged around a bit before pulling out a syringe of deep purple liquid and brought it to eye level. Deidara looked confused as he eyed over the needle, then Sasori's smirking face. The older man squirted a spurt of the fluid out as he slowly inched the tip towards Deidara's shoulder.

"It's a new toxin I've created. Slowly lethal, but with no pain. In fact, it has a more… pleasurable effect." He explained, as he slowly and carefully begin to slide the syringe down the blonde's shoulder and arm.

He'd created it with the hopes that it could be applied to senbon needles and used to graze an opponent. The poison would kill all pain to the point that the victim wouldn't even know they were wounded until the toxin took effect. However, it worked too well as a narcotic and would numb the opponent's mind to the point they were very aware they'd been poisoned, even if they could do nothing about it.

"So how does it sound brat? Want to have some real fun?" He purred as he pressed the tip gently against his arm, not hard enough to break skin.

Deidara looked away a moment, trying desperately to think of an answer. His head was swimming, and he wasn't sure if the fun would outweigh the potential dangers. But you could say the same about the liquor too, right? He bit his lower lip before locking eyes with his danna. He nodded quickly, and Sasori wasted no time in injecting his venom into the blonde's arm. As quickly as he'd pumped it in, he pulled the needle back out and tossed it to the floor. 

Deidara huffed a few times, and continued to slowly undo Sasori's cloak as he waited for things to kick in. Suddenly, his legs that had been taught around Sasori's waist began to limp. His head was in a thicker fog as even the act of moving his gaze from his waist to Sasori's face was taking an effort. He gripped to his master's cloak as hard as he could as he began to dip back onto his back. 

"S-Sasori-no-danna… I feel… hmm…" he moaned, as the heat under his clothes began to pulse with his heartbeat. 

The blonde smiled wide as a stream of drool leaked from the corner of his mouth. He finally fell back and moaned again, as he twitched and thrusted absent mindedly. Sasori reached down and ripped open his partner's mesh shirt before running his hands across his bare chest. Deidara gasped and moaned, hypersensative to his cold wooden fingers. He felt his cock harden like a rock under his pants and wriggled his hips to press it against Sasori's waist. 

Sasori leaned closer towards his partner, feeling his hard length pressed against him. He kissed Deidara scross his chest and shoulder, flitting his tongue against his hard nipples and giving them short but rough suckles. Deidara was gasping and moaning as he began to sweat. He shakily reached his hands up to grip onto Sasori's sides as the redhead slid slowly down his torso. Once he'd reached his tummy, he pulled back and looked into the blonde's eager face. 

Deidara was speachless, wordless as his mind was too fucked to even tell Sasori how amazing he felt. He barely understood what was going on at this point, or how he got there or what he'd been doing before. His mind was lost, as all he could contemplate was the rhythmic pounding of his heartbeat and the excessive heat his body was producing. He licked his lips and let more saliva leak from his mouth and down his chin.

Sasori, in one quick motion, gripped the hem of the younger man's pants and tugged them down to his ankles. He was left writhing in just his blue boyshorts, his solid dick pushing hard against the thin fabric. He moaned as his pants were removed but struggled to keep his eyes on what his master was doing. Suddenly, Sasori placed his hand on the hard length and began to rub him through his undies.

Deidara gasped and moaned hard, arching his back as even the simple touch of Sasori's hand was begining to push him to the edge. He tried to speak, to beg him to hold back, but only garbled noises and more spit escaped from his mouth. The redhead only smirked, as he knew his poison had fully taken effect. The teen was in utter ecstacy now, and he was truly going to show him what fun was 

Sasori continued to rub a moment, before tugging the soft underwear aside and freeing his cock from them. It flapped against his stomach, red and pulsing, each vein thick and twitching as he was ready to blow. He gasped again as the cold air of the room hit his cock, accidentally spitting on himself as he did. Sasori softly wrapped his fingers around his brat's stiff length and began slowly stroking, keeping a tight grip at the base with each slow pump.

The tension was like a knot tied tight in Deidara's gut. He would beg for release, but all he could do was whimper and let his eyes roll back. His legs dangled loosely from the bench and his arms lay out at his sides as he'd lost almost all feeling in them at this point. But in his core, everything was as sensative as could be. Sasori continued his torturous handjob for a few more strokes, but could tell the blonde was at his limit. 

Sasori began by lifting Deidara up by his waist with his free hand, angling him so that he was pressed onto his shoulders and staring at his own cock. Then he began stroking faster, pumping the hard organ and rubbing his thumb over the precum-soaked head. After a few seconds, Deidara screamed and released. Hot streams of white cum exploded from his engorged cock and struck him across his chest and neck, with a few strands crashing against his cheek.

Once the puppet had finished milking him, he climbed onto the table on his knees before him. Deidara was breathing heavy, eyes glassy and face near expressionless. Sasori slid his hand up the blonde's chest, collecting some of his cum as he went along and finally rested his hand on the teen's cheek. Deidara slowly looked at the hand, the back to his smirking partner. The older shinobi then quickly pressed two cum covered fingers into his still agape mouth.

"Deidara… if you want to keep going, you know what to do." Sasori softly spoke as he threw off his cloak and reached his free hand towards his own pants.

Somehow, in the thick ichor that was flooding his thoughts, Deidara still understood this cryptic message. He closed his lips as best he could and began to suck Sasori's fingers, slowly lapping his tongue against the wooden digits. The taste of his own cum was driving him mad, and he could feel his cock stiffen immediately. After a few seconds of suction, the redhead pulled his fingers free and reached back to press them against the blonde's tight hole.

Deidara winced as he could feel the digits began to slowly prod him, barely going further than nail deep, until all at once Sasori pressed them past his tight ring and sliding effortlessly into his guts. He let out a sharp whine as his partner seized him by one of his thighs to keep him held up and began to roughly thrust his fingers in and out. He was fast, faster than he should have been, and each time he reached as far as he could drive he wriggled the tips of his fingers against Deidara's sweet spot.

The young sculptor whined and moaned, pain and pleasure blending together. He gripped at the remains of his ripped top as hard as he could as he danna plowed his tight hole with his skilled fingers. He almost felt like he could cum again, from the way his co k kept twitching.

"How is it brat? How's it feel?" Sasori laughed at him, getting no recognizable response as Deidara simply gurgled in pleasure. "Does my venom in your veins feel as good as my fingers in your ass?"

Deidara knew that he wanted to be a brat. He wanted to say something snarky to get his danna's goat, and make the older man fuck him even harder. But no matter how hard he tried, he could only whine and groan like a bitch in heat. Sweat poured from his body and each heartbeat began to ache and echo through him. But no ache could compare to the endless please Sasori could give him. The faster, deeper, and harder the deranged puppet went at him, the less he could do in response.

He knew his second orgasm was on its way, from the redness of his untouched cock and the way it stood straight to face him. He knew he was about to baste himself again, or rather Sasori was about to baste him, using him. He could barely recall his own name, but he knew full well what was coming. He tried desperately to cry his lover's name, but could only manage a breathless and garbled "danna" as the puppet dug his digits deep into his prostate, forcing him to ejaculate again.

This time most of his cum landed across his own face, coating his cheek, nose, and his long yellow bangs in sticky cum. A touch even landed in his mouth again, making him shudder. Sasori slowly pulled his fingers back out and allowed the blonde's sore rear to rest on his knees, as he leaned forward to face him. His bright blue eyes were bloodshot and rolled nearly all the way back at this point. Sasori grinned widely and furled his brow as he leaned forward and dragged his tongue against Deidara's shuddering face, licking up his warm cum and keeping it stored in his mouth as he leaned back out to look him in his eyes. 

Deidara tried to focus on the redhead, but focus was getting harder by the second. Focus on anything but his own pulse and burning temperature. He felt his lover's finger gently pull at his lower lip, and opened his mouth on instinct alone. As he did, the puppet spat the load against his mouth, smearing it against his lips and tongue. The blonde winced and moaned as he allowed his own cum to slide down his throat.

Sasori had a wicked gleam in his eye and a wide smile as he jumped back from the table on onto his feet, letting his young lover fall limp onto his back. Deidara was groaning and shaking, lips turning a deep purple to match the venom creeping through him. But his cock was already standing back up, twitching and leaking precum. The older rogue knew he should give his partner his antidote soon, but knew also that he did not need to rush. Not yet, anyway.

He fished his hard wooden cock from his pants and grabbed Deidara by his thighs, flipping him over with little resistance. He tugged him back and let his legs hang down before grabbing him hard by his soft ass. Deidara moaned, perhaps trying to speak again, but whatever noise he made mattered little to the sand ninja. He spread the cheeks open and pressed his strap against his puckering hole, allowing a spurt of his cum-lube to pry against him.

Deidara tried to sway his hips to help intice his master, but could only manage a pathetic writhe instead. All at once, he felt the hard and thick cock push into him and drive deep. He clawed his nails against the wooden table and groaned loudly, drooling a mix of spit and leftover cum as he did. Sasori exhaled as he sunk his cock all the way inside of his partner, then grabbed a handful of his ass and a fistfull of his sweaty blonde hair. As he tugged the brat's head back he pulled back out, tantalizing slowly, before twisting his wrist to get a better grip on his hair and tugging his ass back against him.

The sculptor screamed in pleasure as Sasori filled him again, and very quickly the short redhead was thrusting fast. Faster and faster, deeper and harder, each thrust of his perfect wooden cock driving into Deidara's prostate. He groaned deeply each time, his cock rubbing against the soft skin of his thighs as Sasori ravaged his tight hole.

Sasori could practically feel Deidara's pleasure by proximity, he'd never wanted to cum more, he wanted to force another orgasm from his partner and he wanted their cum to blend as it leaked down his legs. He released the teen's hair and gripped his waist tight so he could drive faster and faster. Deidara was thoughtless. His own name, the name of his husband, whatever was being done to him, it was all nothingness. He only knew that his cock was ready to explode, and that a fantastic member was striking his sweet spot again and again, practically matching his painful and powerful heartbeat. 

He couldn't hold back, even if he wanted to. He groaned long and loud as he came again, spraying semen across his thighs and the floor below. Sasori decided to cum in turn, pumping a huge sticky load into the blonde's tight ass. As he did, he pulled out and came across the back of his thighs, and watching intently as his load quickly leaked from his hole and down his legs. The puppet released his waist as he did and took a step back, stuffing his cock back into his blue pants.

As Deidara was released, he shuddered and his legs twitched as he leaked more and more lubricant. He whined and groaned as he went truly limp, breathing hard and lidding his eyes. Sasori realized what this meant quickly, and went into his drawer of poisons. After a bit of shuffling he found a syringe of a light green liquid and hurriedly readied it for use. He placed a gentle hand on Deidara's ass and injected his antidote into his glute before tossing this syringe aside as well.

Deidara moaned again, and slowly slipped from consciousness, but his breathing began to return to normal. Sasori smiled warmly to himself as he saw his partner's vitals seem to improve, and reached down to scoop the blonde into bridal position to carry him out of the workshop and back to his bed.


End file.
